The Lady With Blue Eyes
by Eternal Love LJ
Summary: Lorelai walks in Luke's Dinner at 15, pregnant, and lost. Maybe Luke can give Lorelai more than just coffee. . . . Totally AU, and rated T so I can have some space.
1. Prologue

**_The Lady With Blue Eyes_**

**Disclaimer: Um . . . I don't own it, okay? It's all the people who own Gilmore Girls who own this. Duh.**

_Prologue:_

Lorelai Gilmore, a young, attractive woman, stepped into a coffee shop on the corner. Her hair was in a quick ponytail and she left a trail of strawberry scent after her. Her lip gloss was smeared and she looked as though she needed something.

That something was coffee. And she needed a lot of it.

Her hands dug into her purse, mumbling to herself as she walked to the counter. The hustle and bustle around her didn't faze her. She kept to herself, but seemed to be bursting to tell someone about her life.

A man walked up to her from the other end of the counter. He studied her for a second before grabbing his little notebook and pencil from his flannel shirt's pocket. His baseball cap was loosely put on his head and he needed to shave.

"How may I help you?" he asked the girl. She looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Can you give me a new life?" she asked hopefully. "Because if I don't get one soon, then I think I'll die."

"Why?" he asked. She sighed and played with the hair rolling out of her ponytail.

"Because. I'm a 15 year old girl who's pregnant and the baby has no father," she said gloomily. "My parents kicked me out, and all I want to do is crawl into a ditch and have a garbage man drop all his crap on top of me."

The man thought for a moment before he answered. He was never very good at feelings and never completely understood women. But she just said she was 15, so teen.

That's even worse.

"Every baby has a father," he pointed out. The girl shook her black haired head.

"Not mine. My boyfriend broke it off when he heard," her eyes saddened. "All my friends . . . I don't want to tell them. But he will. And with disgust."

He wanted to say something along the lines of 'If you knew how much of a jerk he was, then why did you date him?' but she wanted advice, he could tell, not a prep talk.

"Why don't you talk to your guidance counselor at your school?" he asked.

"Hah!" she snorted. "He'll give me some rubbers and tell me to have an abortion."

"Um," he said, trying to find a way out of the conversation, "what can I get you?"

"Do you have coffee?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled slightly. "What kind?"

"The kind that makes you less tired," the girl said, yawning.

Well, that narrowed it down.

"Right," he nodded, "I'll be back." He turned around and got a cup, but looked back at her. "What's your name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," she replied automatically.

"I'm Luke Danes. Nice to meet you."  
**  
A/N: That was the prologue. In case you were wondering.  
Now, all you avid Gilmore Girls peeps. I want to explain that I've seen all the first, second, third, part of the fourth and fifth, and all of the sixth season. And I've seen most episodes only once, so I'll have some stuff wrong.  
And it's AU anyway.  
R/R!  
Love,  
-- Eternal Love LJ**


	2. Coffee, What Else?

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one? If you're a big enough GG fan to be reading FFs about it, I'm sure that you know by now that I, along with all of the other writers on are _not_ the creators of GG. Have a nice day.**

**Chapter 2. Coffee, What Else?**

Ever since little (well, now a bit bigger) Lorelai Gilmore had walked into Luke Dane's diner, his life had taken a 360-degree turn. All of a sudden, this beautiful young girl found him fascinating and the type of person who has a shoulder to cry on.

Luke Danes is _not_ a shoulder to cry on.

But maybe for Lorelai, he could make an exception.

As usual, Lorelai walked in the diner and sat down on the stool directly in front of the counter where she knew Luke spent most of his time. She didn't even have to look at the menu or order for that matter before a plate of steaming hot pancakes with syrup and butter smothered all over, running down the stack appeared before her. She licked her lips and dug her fork in.

"Hungry this morning?" Luke asked, drying off a cup to use for her coffee. "Or is it just the pregnancy?"

Lorelai looked up, a bit of syrup on her upper lip. "Mmmfsawtat," she said.

Luke gave her a weird look and nodded. "Sure." He turned around so his back faced her and started to pour a cup of her favorite coffee.

"_Coffee!_" she said, reaching her arms out so they almost reached his back and began waving her hands, trying desperately to reach him. "Gimme!"

Luke turned around, almost smiling, and handed her the cup. "What did you say before?"

Lorelai guessed that Luke still hadn't learned to not ask her questions when she had a cup of coffee in her hand. She took her time sipping it and savoring the flavor and warmth. "I said," she took another sip, "No, it's not that."

Luke leaned on the counter and began playing with his pencil. "Then what is it?"

"It's my friends. I'm thinking of dropping out of high school," she sighed, grabbing a spoon and stirring her coffee.

Luke attempted to make eye contact. "You should never drop out of school, no matter what happens. You can only experience high school once, you know."

Lorelai sighed again and took the spoon out of the coffee and put it in her mouth. "You sound like my mother."

Luke put the pencil back in his flannel shirt's breast pocket. "Is that a _bad_ thing?" he asked.

"Very," she smiled up at him. "But, see, it would just make life easier if I dropped out of school, seeing my mother's already kicked me out of the house."

Luke nodded and took her now empty coffee cup and refilled it. "Couldn't you move in with one of your friends or something?"

"Well," she said, taking the new cup thankfully, "My friends are the second reason why I want to leave school."

"What have they done?" Luke asked.

"It's more of what they _haven't_ done," she replied, playing with her soaked pancakes. "They won't talk to me. It's almost like I don't exist to them."

"Well, if they don't like you because you got pregnant, that's just stupid."

Lorelai seemed to agree. She nodded very slightly and took a large gulp of coffee. "I can't rely on you and coffee for the rest of my life."

"You'll have your baby," Luke said, trying to reassure her. Not his best area.

"But it won't be a baby forever," Lorelai pointed out. "Soon, it will be all grown up and it won't have a stable mother to lean on, or a father at all. I'm worried about the baby. I'm worried that I won't be a good mother. What if it turns out to hate me or . . . or it turns out to be a drug dealer?"

Luke looked away, not knowing what to say. "You'll pull through. You . . . you're not stupid."

Lorelai almost laughed. "You don't even know me, Luke Danes."

He watched Lorelai down her second cup of coffee and wondered how one person could consume so much caffeine in not more than two minutes.

"I'm looking forward to meeting you, Lorelai Gilmore."

:.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --.:

**A/N: Short and I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, I am _so_ sorry, but I've been on vacation, school, more vacation, friends . . . life basically. And GG isn't my main FF thing anyway. And I have this _thing_ where I find it _fun_ or something to make a new chapter, delete, and not update for three months . . . urg.**

**Read . . . review . . . throw up because this was so disgusting, you know, whatever you do after you read a fanfiction.**

**Love,**

**Eternal Love LJ**

**P.S. Hey, I just replaced this chapter because I realized I had made a mistake. I had said that her parents "would kick her out" in this chapter, and in the prologue, I said they already did. Sorry!**


	3. Room Mates

**Disclaimer: Yeah, this is the writer for GG secretly posting on _NOOOOT!_**

**3. Room Mates**

For Luke, it was almost impossible to sleep when it was thundering and lightening so hard outside. The rain was making more of a _crash, boom_ than a _pitter, patter_ on his windows and his blankets seemed bunched and uneven. It was 1:54 AM and he was _not_ looking forward to having to wake up in three short hours to open his diner.

He wished that he could just sleep until around eleven o'clock, when he knew that Lorelai would walk in with that delicious strawberry perfume on. In Luke's eyes, Lorelai was one of the only positives of owning his diner.

Luke heard a door close and he shot up in bed. _No one would rob me_, Luke thought,_ especially in Stars Hollow, for crying out loud._ He tried to calm himself down as he fumbled with the little lamp on his bedside table.

"L-Luke?" a small voice said from far away. Not only did the little voice scare the living hell out of him, but it also made him knock the little lamp on the ground, cursing at it as it smashed and broke on the floor. "Luke? Are you okay?"

Luke groaned loudly and got up, attempting to not step on any broken glass while trying not to trip over any stray clothes or furniture. He reached the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. And there, in the middle of the doorway, stood Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Why are you up so late? God, you scared the crap out of me!" He walked over to her and continued. "Why didn't you knock? I was awake, you know."

She looked down on the ground and Luke noticed that the water on her face wasn't from the rain. "Hey," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Um, why don't we go sit down?" Luke led Lorelai over to the sofa in his living room and she sat down neatly, putting her purse on her lap.

"Thanks, Luke," she said, leaning her head on the back of the couch. "And I didn't mean to barge in on you. I just- I just want to talk to someone. Someone who won't bite my head off."

"About what?" Luke asked, wishing desperately that she wasn't going to burst into more waterworks. "Is everything alright?"

Lorelai turned to Luke and snorted. "_Nothing_ is alright, Luke. Nothing has been alright for a long time. And, you know, I tried to talk to my parents to convince them to let me back in the house . . . it's almost like they hate me more than I hate them."

Lorelai hadn't told Luke all that much about her parents. But he had figured out that it was a pretty touchy subject with her, so he wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, if they won't let you back, where are you staying?"

"In a hotel," Lorelai said. "They still haven't figured out that I stole my father's credit card." Lorelai sighed and put her face in her hands. "Luke, I don't know how I can do this! I can't raise a little baby in these conditions! I have no friends, no family, no support, and most importantly, no way of supplying my baby with clothes, food, and shelter. Well, until my father takes back his card."

"Have you tried to get back in touch with the father of your baby?" Luke asked. "He may have just been scared. I know if I was going to be having a baby at 16, or whatever, I would freak at first."

Lorelai shook her head. "He's already dating another girl from our school. Her name is Becky."

Luke adverted his gaze from her face. "Then why don't you . . . um, move in with me?"

Lorelai looked up and her eyes got big. "What? Do you mean that, Luke?"

Luke looked back up at her and attempted to smile. "Well, it's worth a shot. I mean, I don't have a lot of space up here and all, it'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we can-"

Lorelai pulling him into a bone-crushing hug cut him off. "_Oh, Luke!_ This means _so_ much to me! I can't thank you enough!"

She placed a small kiss on his cheek before standing up. "Can I come over with my stuff later on today?"

Luke smiled at her eagerness. "No, no, no. You shouldn't be moving stuff while you're pregnant. I'll get some people from the diner to go over to your hotel during their break and they can do it for you."

Lorelai was absolutely beaming. She thanked him again and again while giving him the information he needed about the hotel.

She ended up sleeping on the couch in one of Luke's huge t-shirts.

**A/N: Well, um, I have no idea how good/bad this is because I was writing this at exactly 1:54 AM and I couldn't sleep. Hey, I heard good writers take information from their past experiences.  
R/R!  
Love,  
-- Eternal Love LJ  
P.S.- I seem to like to write short chapters.**


	4. Meet the Parent

**Disclaimer: Yes, suddenly, I have become a billionaire! Money falls from the heavens down on me. And oh, wait? What was that? I _own_ Gilmore Girls! No way!  
Seriously, people, do I even need one of these?**

**4. Meet the Parent**

The diner was closed and all the lights were off. Lorelai was nowhere to be found and Luke was just settling in, trying to make a quick snack before he went to bed. He had left the kitchen door unlocked for Lorelai and was planning on leaving a cup of coffee in the pot with a little note next to it.

_Dear Lorelai,  
You will be completely devastated when your baby dies as an infant from over-dosage of coffee.  
Luke_

He yawned hugely and took his hat off, placing it on his dresser. He quickly changed into his pajamas as the microwave dinged, signaling that his frozen dinner was ready. He sighed, wondering why he always made frozen dinners when he owned his own diner.

He wolfed it down, feeling like a complete pig. But he _really_ wanted to get to bed. He had no idea that helping a pregnant lady get around would be so much work. He was helping her with her morning sickness and he had never in his life gotten such odd requests for food.

He was rinsing off his fork and cup when the door to his apartment slammed open. _This seems to be happening a lot_, Luke thought as he turned around to face a woman he had never seen before.

She looked very prim and proper like her hair never moved. And if it did, she would beat it with a stick. Her lips were straight and her brow was creased in the middle. She held a purse at her side and it matched her expensive suit perfectly. She had on high-heeled shoes that he guessed added about two inches to her height.

"Luke Danes?" she said, setting her purse down on his kitchen table.

"Umm, yes?" he said, giving her a weird look. "We're closed, you know."

She shot him a disgusted glare. "As _if_ I would order _any_thing from a _diner_," she huffed, pulling out a chair. "Sit, we need to talk."

Luke, a little intimidated by the woman, sat down at the table and asked, "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just like Lorelai. Of course, don't tell you room mate about your mother! I am Emily Gilmore."

"Oh," Luke said softly, silently agreeing with Lorelai that her mother was a little on the edge. "Why are you here?" he asked, not even attempting to sound polite.

"I am here on account of Lorelai," she said. _Duh_, Luke thought. "She told me that she found a place to live. I was able to track it down to this house."

Luke got a little nervous. "Did she tell you she was staying here?"

"Like she ever tells me anything anymore," she said, adjusting her hair. "I have my ways. Anyway," she said, staring hard at him, "I wanted to make sure that you can take care of my daughter."

"Well, if you're so concerned about her, why don't you let her back in the house," Luke said, standing up. "Mrs. Gilmore, I hate to be rude, but I _really_ need to get some sleep. I live a busy life."

She snorted. "Oh, Mr. Danes, you don't even know the definition of busy. And this conversation is not over until I say it is! _Sit!_"

Luke rolled his eyes, sitting back down. "Mrs. Gilmore, can't we do this at another time?"

She acted as if she couldn't hear him. "We, Mr. Gilmore and I, have recently found out that Lorelai has been using her father's credit card. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Oh course I don't," Luke said. "Lorelai is a very independent person."

"She's a little _too_ independent. She seems to go with the flow a little too much if you ask me. She needs some structure in her life, and judging by this apartment, I don't think you can supply her with that," she said, lifting up the tablecloth and sneering at nothing.

Luke, very offended, looked around his apartment and couldn't see where she found any faults. He paid his bills; he cleaned, dusted, vacuumed, owned the place, what was wrong? "Okay, I'm way to tired for this. Mrs. Gilmore, _please_-"

"And what's up with your transportation? I hope that truck in front of the diner isn't yours. That will most _certainly_ not do for my daughter!"

"It's my damn truck! Now please get out of my house!" Luke said, standing up. "I don't have time to fight with you right now, Mrs. Gilmore!"

She opened her mouth to say something when the kitchen door opened and Lorelai walked in, a happy little smile on her face as she touched her belly. "Luke!" she called, her gaze staying on her belly. "I have something to tell- _mother?_"

She looked up and sees Emily sitting at the kitchen table. "Lorelai," she said, standing up. "Where were you?"

Lorelai groaned loudly and walked over to the couch. "Mother! You have _no_ control over me when I don't live under your roof!"

Emily huffed and walked over to Lorelai. "I have control over you until you're 18, young missy! Now, where were you?"

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes. "I had a doctors appointment."

Emily did something between an annoyed grunt and snort. "At this hour?"

"Mom, it's on the calendar and everything. I swear it was just the doctors!"

Emily sighed and turned around to face Luke. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said, before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut.

Luke rubbed his eyes and walked over to Lorelai on the couch. She looked glooming around the apartment before turning to Luke. "How come she always manages to ruin every good thing that happens to me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean to," Luke said, eyeing the pillow with excitement.

Lorelai sniffed and then continued. "Well, I have good news!"

"What is it?" Luke asked, looking up at her face instead of at the pillow.

**A/N: My pathetic attempt at a cliffy. -Sigh-.  
I want to thank all the reviewers and for pointing out that Luke was a health freak. Slipped my mind xD.  
R/R!  
Love,  
-- Eternal Love LJ  
P.s.- I think that Emily sounds more like Lorelai's grandmother (umm, I forget her name). But oh well, what's fanfiction for?  
**


	5. Realizations

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one? If you're a big enough GG fan to be reading FFs about it, I'm sure that you know by now that I, along with all of the other writers on are not the creators of GG. Have a nice day.**

**Chapter 5. Realizations**

"My baby has a father now, Luke! Christopher took me back!"

Luke looked at Lorelai warily. Did she just tell me that the biggest jerk in the world not only wants her back, but she wants him back, too? "That's . . . great, Lorelai."

She began to frown. "What's wrong, Luke? Isn't this great? Now my baby can be raised in a family!"

"Did you take your vitamins this morning?" Luke asked. "Maybe we should raise the dosage."

Lorelai stood up and put her purse on the counter. "Why can't you be happy for me, Luke? He even went to my doctor's appointment with me! It's a girl! I'm having a girl!"

Luke stood up and walked over to Lorelai. He pulled her into a quick, slightly awkward hug. "That's wonderful, Lorelai. But maybe you should think a little bit about date Christopher again before you re-start your relationship."

Lorelai looked like she was on the verge of tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones_.

"I'm going to take a shower. Good night, Luke." Lorelai marched into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Suddenly, Luke wasn't tired in the slightest. And what was this . . . regret? Anger?

:.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --.:.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --.:.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --.:

The phone ringing woke Luke up at 9 o'clock. It was Sunday, but he still looked at the clock and _panic attack!_ thought that he was late for work.

He scrambled up and almost knocked over the new lamp he had to replace trying to get dressed and answer the phone at the same time.

"Hello?" Luke said, falling and landing on the bed.

"Um, hello? Is . . . does Lorelai Gilmore live here?" said a man's voice.

Luke stopped dressing and realizing it was Sunday, stopped completely, but at the same time, realized that it was Christopher on the phone.

"Is this . . . Christopher?"

"Yes," said the man, sounding a little happier. "Has Lorelai told you about me?"

_And how horrible you are_. Luke was tempted to hang up the phone, but that was too risky. Lorelai would surly hear about it and Luke knew to never under estimate a mad pregnant person.

"Yes, she has," Luke said, his teeth clenched.

"Fantastic! That's fantastic," Christopher said. "Is she home?"

"No," Luke said, not looking around the apartment. "She . . . had to go to the store."

"For what?" Christopher asked. "Why didn't you go get it? Or why didn't she call me?"

"Lorelai is perfectly capable to push around a little cart."

There was a pause on the other end. "Sure, yes, of course she is. Well, can you have her call me when she gets home? My mother wants to discuss a wedding."

". . . A _wedding?_"

"Yes," Christopher said, so happy that he could _feel_ his smile. "A wedding. With a cake and everything."

"But . . . Lorelai just said that you got back together last night!" Luke said, appalled.

"She doesn't know yet," Christopher said, his smile becoming louder and louder. "Maybe you'll be invited."

"Maybe," Luke said. _If you even have one_. "Yeah, I guess I'll tell her if it's something as important as a wedding."

"Thanks, buddy."

Christopher hung up the phone before he was able to finish the word 'Buddy.'

The door to Luke's apartment opened softly and Luke turned to see Lorelai walk in. She gave Luke a small smile and put her bag down on the table. _Hey, she really wasn't here_.

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai said. "Has Christopher called? He said he was going to call in the morning."

Luke swallowed and looked down at the phone in his hands. "Umm . . . no. It was just your mother."

"Gross," Lorelai said. "Make sure that she doesn't come back or I'll throw a bitch fit."

"Yeah," Luke said, giving her a fake smile. "Sure."

"Could I hold onto the phone, though?"

"Yeah," Luke said, feeling very stupid and defeated. "Just . . . um, don't answer any blocked calls. They're just tele-marketers."

She smiled and walked into the living room. Luke heard the TV turn on. _Marriage? She's 16! This kid must be crazy . . ._

_Why am I even thinking about this? This is Lorelai's life, and I'm just a friend giving her a place to stay._

_But . . . maybe I want it to be more than that._

**A/n: Review! I'll love you more than bunnies!**


	6. A Serious Talk

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one? If you're a big enough GG fan to be reading FFs about it, I'm sure that you know by now that I, along with all of the other writers on are not the creators of GG. Have a nice day.**

**Chapter 6. A Serious Talk**

It was the middle of the night when the sounds of a flushing toilet woke Luke from a dreamless sleep. He groaned and rolled over, seeing it was about 3 o'clock in the morning. The sounds of patting footsteps reached his ears and he flicked on the new lamp he had bought and saw Lorelai look over at him.

"Oh," she said, her hair a complete mess. She was dressed in one of her flannel bed outfits and Luke wondered if he should give the flannel up because it just looked so much better on the 16 year old. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Luke lied. "Um . . . bad dream." He reached up and scratched his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, lying also. "I just had to go to the bathroom."

Luke nodded and was about to turn off the light before Lorelai stopped him. "Luke, wait. Um . . . are you sure that Christopher didn't call? Because he said he did and someone picked up."

Luke closed his eyes and said, "He might of. One of the kitchen people must have answered when they came up to pee or something." _Why the hell am I lying to her?_ he asked himself.

"Oh," Lorelai nodded. "But- did I tell you?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Tell me what?" Luke asked, feeling the need to sleep wash over him.

"Christopher proposed!" Lorelai said giddily.

"P-proposed?" Luke asked, sitting up fully. "Lorelai, um, you _do_ know the legal . . . stuff . . . that goes along with that? Since you're underage and all."

"That doesn't matter," Lorelai said, waving her hand. "Both of our parents wanted us to get married when they found out. They're both thrilled!"

Luke remembered back to the first day he met Lorelai and the look on her face as she asked him for a new life. She seemed so lost. She seemed like she really hated Christopher then. How can a couple days with him change everything so quickly? "I thought- I heard that it's not a good idea to marry young."

"We're not _that_ young, Luke," Lorelai said. "Plus, I'm pregnant. I want someone there for me. And you have the diner and all. And I don't want to have to live off you, Luke."

Luke nodded. "I guess. Just make the right choice, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled. "What else would I do, Luke?" She grabbed the blanket off the couch she was sleeping on, wrapped it around her securely, and plopped back down on her 'bed' heavily. "Turn off the light, Luke?"

Luke, who had watched her and her bulging belly get into sleeping position, snapped out of it and turned the lamp off.

_What else would I do?_

_Get pregnant._

**A/n: Okay, everyone! So, what'd you think? Short, I know, but I have a lot of ideas, so I'll post again soon.**


End file.
